<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by Koolkitty9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991874">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9'>Koolkitty9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabble Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Sunrises, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt given to me on tumblr for an ask meme, I'm not allowed to use the word sunrise in this drabble at all.</p><p>Four's moments of pure peacefulness before the day is to begin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Drabble Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal"><span class="tm5">           Four looked up at the sky above him as his watch over the camp was about to end. The other voices had quieted long before the sky had started to lighten that morning. The boy stood to stretch his legs and watched as the light began to fill the area he was in.<br/>
</span>        Four smiled at the peacefulness this brought, a mere moment which was quite rare for him. No arguing, no laughing, and no rambling scientific facts about why things happened. He looked down at his shadow and nodded as his shift ended. Time for his day to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh never written for LU yet but when I got the challenge prompt I just had to use Four here. I'm quite happy with this little drabble</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>